


Say Something

by multifandomhaven



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: The woman's nostrils flared, whether it was in anger or fright at the thought of what could have happened he couldn't tell, but she still said nothing. She simply turned further away from him. It stung, even for a hard man like himself, to have her ignore his very existence.





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Story requested on my tumblr multifandomhaven.

_Sandor Clegane -Yell, scream, cry, please, just say something, anything._

* * *

Sandor Clegane sat on a stump, roasting the remainder of the hares he'd caught earlier that evening. The fire crackled and lit up the darkness and the stream babbled softly in the woods behind him. If he were a romantic man, he might have enjoyed the ambiance of the moment, he might have spent it with his arms around the woman before him. Sometimes he'd glance up at her from across the fire, taking in her angry, twisted up face. It had almost amused him how upset she'd been at first, now he found it irritating.

"You hungry?"

The woman turned up her nose at Sandor's gruff voice, a humph muffled by her pursed lips. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her body was turned away from him. Sandor groaned and rolled his eyes, his hands coming up to cover his face.

"You're still upset over that cunt? What would you've rather me do? Let him rape you? Kill you?"

The woman's nostrils flared, whether it was in anger or fright at the thought of what could have happened he couldn't tell, but she still said nothing. She simply turned further away from him. It stung, even for a hard man like himself, to have her ignore his very existence.

"Seven hells," Sandor muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. "I can't take this silence, woman.  _Yell, scream, cry, please, just say something, anything._ "

He saw her fingers drum on her upper arms, a telltale sign she was beginning to crack. She let out a long sigh, her body relaxing slightly. She angled herself toward him and licked her lips. "He died because of me, Sandor," she told him quietly. "I don't want someone else's life taken away because of me."

"His life was taken away because he was a sick bastard, and that was no one's choice but my own." Sandor growled. "I'd behead him a thousand times over before I'd allow him to harm you."

She nodded so lightly he almost didn't see it. "I thank you for your actions, Sandor, truly. I guess I haven't seen anyone beheaded at such a close range before."

"You'd better ready yourself for more of it," Sandor told her, as gently as he could, his eyes watching her face fall slightly. "Because any man that tries to hurt you will have to kill me first. More men that I can count have tried to kill me and yet her I sit, taking lip from a little thing like you."

The corners of her lips twitched slightly, and pride swelled in his chest at the sight of it, especially since he was the cause of it's appearance.

"I must be the toughest of them all, then," she laughed softly.

Sandor nodded, his heart fluttering like the wings of a bird. "Aye, that must be it."


End file.
